


Anger is Just Sexual Frustration

by terradog13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has been feeling very stressed lately, so Italy helps him relieve it in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relieving Stress

Germany was pissed. Very pissed. He was already stressed from just working every day and from making all those damn cuckoo clocks, but today was too much. First, he woke up to the obnoxious sounds of his hungover brother banging around the kitchen. How he was making that much noise when he was making cereal, he had no idea. Then, after he had kicked his brother out,he had went to his office to find that Prussia had drawn crude drawings over all of the work he had finished yesterday, so he had to redo that and do his work today as well. To make things worse, his brother had stolen all of his wurst, so he could not have his favorite food at all today. And now, after he had finally been able to go to sleep, he goes to his bedroom to find Italy handcuffed to his bed, wearing one of his dress shirts, buttoned only in the middle, just barely covering his...maleness. What irritated Germany the most though, was the fact that Italy was just smiling obliviously up at him.   
“Good evening, Mr. Germany!” Germany sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down.   
“Italy, Why are you in my bed? More importantly, why are you handcuffed to it?” Italy grinned up at him as he walked over and uncuffed him with the small key he found on the table beside the bed.  
“I’m trying to make you feel better.” The small country rubbed his wrists as he sat up.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well, lately you seemed stressed so I went to France's place and asked him how to relieve stress.”  
Germany was almost afraid to ask.  
“What did he tell you?” Italy's smile grew bigger.  
“He said that stress is simply sexual frustration, and I figured the best way to help you would be to help you relieve it..” Italy frowned and looked down.  
“But I guess I just made trouble for you didn't I? I'm sorry.” Germany sighed again.  
“It's fine. But do not let there be a next time, understand?” Italy nodded.  
“But can we still do it?”   
“Wait, wha-” Before Germany could react, Italy had pushed him down on the bed and cuffed his wrists to the board. Germany glared at the smiling Italian that was sitting astride his waist.  
“Italy, let me go right now.” Italy smirked, no longer pretending to be silly.  
“But Luddy,” he said,   
“This is to help you. And besides.” At this, he leaned down to whisper into his ear.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.” Ludwig’s eyes widened at both the use of his human name and how Italy had started to nibble on his earlobe. He bit just a tad hard, making Ludwig shiver.  
“I-Italy, you shouldn’t do that.” Italy leaned back so his nose was brushing Ludwig’s.  
“Call me Feliciano, and yes, I should do that because you need to learn how to relax.” As he said the last part he began to unbutton Ludwig’s shirt. Ludwig’s eyes widened as his broad chest was revealed.  
“Don’t do that!” Feliciano ignored him as he pushed his shirt as far up as he could, given that Ludwig was still handcuffed. He then calmly took off Ludwig’s belt with ease and took it off before pulling down Ludwig’s pants and briefs in one turn. He moved down to take off Ludwig’s shoes, turning around so that Ludwig could see his ass shaking in the air as he wriggled his shoes off. Ludwig thought of what he could do to it. He shook his head to try to clear his head of such naughty thoughts. When he had gotten the shoes and the rest of Ludwig’s clothes off, he turned around and then straddled his waist. He leaned down so that his mouth was next to Ludwig’s throat.  
“Sei mio,” he heard Feliciano whisper before lightly biting him. He moaned before biting his lip, not wanting any more embarrassing sounds to leave him. He heard Feliciano chuckle lightly before giving the bite a light kiss. He then began to leave a trail of kisses and hickeys down Ludwig’s chest, stopping only to softly bite Ludwig’s left nipple, playing with it with his tongue. Ludwig bit his lip harder to keep from moaning. Feliciano frowned at him before moving back up and suddenly kissing him. He licked Ludwig’s lip, asking for entrance. Ludwig hesitantly gave it. Feliciano’s tongue lightly touched Ludwig’s then moved aside, as if inviting it to move. Ludwig slowly explored Feliciano’s moist cavern before hesitantly wrapping around Feliciano’s wet muscle. Feliciano moaned slightly before responding happily. They continued until the urge to breathe had become too strong. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Feliciano smiled at him.  
“Just let it out, okay? I love the sounds you make, there’s no need to hide such pretty music.” He then lowered himself to where he had ended the trail and began again. He continued until he reached Ludwig’s arousal.   
He gave the tip a little kiss, making Ludwig gasp, before looking up at him.  
“I don’t suppose you have any lube?” Ludwig blushed.  
“O-of course not.” Feliciano shrugged and to Ludwig’s shock, licked him from the bottom of his shaft to his tip.  
“W-what are you doing?” He said, his blush darkening while the rest of his blood went south. Feliciano smirked when Ludwig became harder before replying.  
“I’m obviously going to make sure you’re wet before you fuck me.” Ludwig’s eyes then almost burst out of their sockets as Feliciano suddenly wrapped his mouth around him and sucked lightly. He groaned, the pleasure immense. Feliciano raised himself and then swirled the tip like it was lollipop. Ludwig moaned, loving the feeling. Feliciano then went down on him again, taking in all of him. He wrapped his tongue around Ludwig, making sure every bit of him was wet. He licked on all sides before finally sitting up. Ludwig realized something.  
“Are you going to wear my shirt the whole time?” Feliciano pouted.  
“Don’t you like how it looks?” Ludwig blushed slightly as he replied.  
“I do, but...I want to see all of you.” He muttered the last part, but Feliciano still heard, grinning.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to stop you from seeing.” He unbuttoned the last three buttons and slid the shirt off before throwing it to the floor. He then looked at Ludwig and winked.  
“I’ll give you a little showy, okay?” Feliciano put three fingers in his mouth and began to suck. Ludwig watched, wide-eyed, as he listened to the moans the smaller man made as he sucked. His eyes became even more owlish when Feliciano popped the fingers out of his mouth and he placed one inside of himself. A look of pleasure spread across his face as he moved it in and out before putting in a second finger. He looked slightly uncomfortable before a look of happiness took over. When he added the third, pain flashed across his face, worrying Ludwig. Feliciano gave him a reassuring smile before continuing to stretch himself. After a few minutes he took out his fingers and smiled at Ludwig.  
“You ready for the main show?” Ludwig nodded. Feliciano straddled him and positioned himself over Ludwig’s arousal. Taking a deep breath, he slowly sat down on Ludwig’s arousal. Ludwig gasped at the feeling of being inside him. Feliciano bit his lip for a minute as he adjusted. Ludwig looked at him, concerned.  
“Are you alright?” Feliciano took a few seconds before nodding.  
“You’re just so very big. I had to adjust.” After a few more minutes he began to move. As he slowly found a rhythm, Ludwig slowly got into it so that their hips moved to the same beat. Feliciano suddenly moaned and whimpered. Ludwig stopped to look at him. Feliciano placed his hands on Ludwig’s chest.  
“Don’t stop,” he begged, his eyes pleading. Ludwig continued, this time trying to hit the spot from before. He knew he had found it when he heard Feliciano moan again. He then hit the spot hard, making Feliciano almost shout with pleasure. He then made sure to pound that spot as he thrust up into Feliciano. He could think of nothing else as he made love to Feliciano. All that mattered was the here and now. He yelled Feliciano’s name as he came. HIs vision went white. He could faintly hear Feliciano nearly scream as he found his own climax. As they came down from their orgasmic highs, they sighed happily. After a few minutes, Feliciano slowly got off him, collapsing beside him. Ludwig looked at him, then at the handcuffs. Feliciano followed his gaze before nodding. He stretched over to get the key from the table and unlocked Ludwig. Ludwig brought his arms down, rubbing his wrists that now had marks on them from him pulling. Feliciano smiled.  
“Do you feel more relaxed?” Ludwig nodded, surprised. He felt like he had been simply laying around instead of working the whole day. All of his stress had simply melted away.  
“I told you so.” Ludwig then smiled and wrapped an arm around Feliciano. pulling him closer. After a little time had passed, Feliciano rubbed his chest.  
“Sooo...do you feel up to another round?” Ludwig blushed but nodded happily.  
“That’s good.” Suddenly, Feliciano quickly rolled him over so Ludwig was beneath him.  
“So now I can top right, Luddy?”

 

Sei mio-You’re mine


	2. Reverse Positions

“W-what?!” Ludwig blushed furiously. Feliciano climbed atop him, still rubbing a hand across Ludwig’s chest.  
“It’s okay, right?” he purred, leaning forward and giving Ludwig a kiss. He then backed up and pinched Ludwig’s nipple.  
“Your nipples are such a lovely pink. It makes me want to just bite them.” He then leaned down and bit one, making Ludwig gasp, and then moan as he licked it. He could feel Feliciano smile against his skin as he sucked his nipple.  
“I-I’m not a girl! Stop messing with my chest." Feliciano smirked up him.  
"Oh? But you got so excited." At this, he reached a hand down and traced a vein on the upright cock.  
“See, you’re completely up.” Feliciano than looked as if he was thinking about something before he snapped his fingers, smiling. He then got off the bed and opened the drawer on the bedside table. After rummaging through it, he finally pulled out a red ribbon and closed the drawer, getting back on the bed. He sat beside Ludwig’s legs and, leaning over, tied the ribbon in a bow around Ludwig’s base. He smiled sweetly up at Ludwig.  
“We wouldn’t want you coming before the fun starts, right?” Ludwig blushed a little.  
“I wouldn’t do that.”   
“Oh?” Feliciano arched an eyebrow and placed his finger on top of Ludwig’s arousal, wiping off some pre-cum.   
“It seems you’re already pretty excited. He rubbed some of the clear liquid around the tip before bringing his hand up and licking the rest off. He then sat up a little and put three fingers in front of Ludwig’s face.  
“Suck,” he ordered. Ludwig blushed furiously but complied. He awkwardly licked around each finger, making sure that all three were thoroughly wet. When Feliciano deemed them wet enough, he slowly pulled them out and put one in Ludwig’s hole. As he moved it, he tried to find Ludwig’s pleasure spot. He finally found it when he put in the third finger, Ludwig yelling something in german as he did. Feliciano smirked and slammed his fingers into the spot, making Ludwig yell harder. He finally took out his fingers, making Ludwig whine from the loss of the source of pleasure. Feliciano smiled.  
“Don’t worry, they’re being replaced with something much better. Feliciano moved closer, spreading Ludwig’s legs more. Feliciano positioned himself before finally thrusting in. Ludwig bit his lip as he entered him to the point that it bled a little. Feliciano leaned forward and licked it up.  
“Don’t hurt yourself, darling.” They waited a few minutes before Ludwig tentatively nodded. Feliciano started slowly, creating an even rhythm, only going faster when Ludwig began to thrust his hips back, matching the tempo. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano, pulling him closer and more into him. Feliciano then stopped suddenly. Ludwig stared at him, surprised as a grin spread on Feliciano’s face.  
“Let’s try something new.” He slid out of Ludwig, who moaned sadly. Feliciano put his hands on Ludwig’s waist and turned him around, positioning him until he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air and his face near the pillow.Feliciano’s grin grew as he entered Ludwig who gasped as Feliciano’s arousal hit his prostate in a new way. Feliciano slowly started the rhythm again before finally beginning to pound and grind against him. He kept thrusting harder and harder until Ludwig was begging for him to release the ribbon around him. Feliciano finally yelled as he came, untying the ribbon with a single pull so that Ludwig could come as well. He fell beside Ludwig, both of them still panting. A few minutes later, Feliciano smiled as he curled up next to Ludwig, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Ti amo, Ludwig.” Ludwig smiled back, pulling Feliciano’s body closer.  
“Ich liebe dich,” he replied. They both continued to smile as they fell asleep together.


End file.
